nicknames can be decieving
by streetzdanzer
Summary: Levy is finally ready to tell Gajeel how she feels. However, she is getting very tired of him calling her names and his countless amount of arrogance. Will they end up together? Set in the Magic games arc


Constance: Hello everyone and welcome to the world of gummy bears and pear drops!

Levy: Otherwise known as her imagination

Gajeel: Man that is messed up.

Constance: GAJEEL KUN! *attached herself onto the dragon slayer*

Gajeel: O, Oi get of me!

Constance: Okay *lets go*

Levy: At least she's smart

Gajeel: Not as smart as you, shrimp

Levy: Its levy not shrimp

Gajeel: Tch whatever

Constance: Any who, this is my 7th story and is a GajeelxLevy fanfiction

Gajeel: You gotta be kiddin' me!

Levy: You should really be used to this by now, besides, I'm not that bad.

Gajeel: That's a personal opinion

Constance: Gajeel stop been so arrogant

Gajeel: Make me, bitch!

Constance: Alright *Makes a satchel appear*

Gajeel: Oi what's with the…WTF! *gets hit in the face with the bag*

Levy: Somehow, I am getting the sense of Déjàvu in the atmosphere

Constance: I STREETZDANZER DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Gajeel: *Gets up* Yeah and It's a good job too

Levy: Gajeel enough now

Gajeel: Gihee

Constance: Just a warning, this does have quite a lot of fluff so if you don't like, then obviously don't read it. It's common sense people, Oh and it is also rated T for Gajeel's mouth and there are some spoilers. Now let's start the story!

Levy POV

"Gihee, that's what you get for going up against an Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said mockingly as me and the audience watched Orga Nanagear; member of the Sabertooth guild, fall to his knees and then fell unconscious. "Tch, you never stood a chance bastard." He finally got rid of his Iron dragon scales.

"Orga Nanagear is down, Gajeel wins!" The commentator announced. "He receives 10p for Fairytail!"

The whole of Fairytail roared with victory, as well as lamia scale and Blue Pegasus also cheering for their friendly rival guild mates.

"Wahoo go Gajeel kun!" Juvia shouted while stalking Gray; who had already stripped off his clothes.

"Mmm not bad, not bad at all." Mavis nodded her head in approval. "Isn't he the Ex Phantom Lord Mage?"

"Nope, as far as I am concerned he was always with Fairytail." Makarov stated.

"Well said master!" I said while clapping for Gajeel.

"Your very enthusiastic about Gajeel winning aren't you Levychan?" Lucy giggled.

"Mmm!" I nodded.

It's been 1 week since I told Luchan that I had indeed fallen for Gajeel. Since telling her it has been a lot easier to cope without going all jelly legged every time I see or accidently on purpose bump in to him. After Tenrou Island I and Gajeel had become closer. But when I saw him sitting under a waterfall and being struck by lightning at the same time my heart sky rocketed into the atmosphere. It is obvious that it would be more painful for him as his element was a very good conductor of electricity. I knew then that I wanted the iron dragon slayer for myself. Luc keeps on telling me to tell him how I feel but, there is no telling on how he will react. If I were to go with the obvious answer he would probably laugh at me and tell me to stop being so ridiculous and then call me one of his stupid nicknames for me. I highly doubt he is going to be civil about it. But I can't just pretend the feelings are not there; one day I will have to tell him. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise that he was standing behind me.

"Oi, shrimp, are you listening?" Gajeel poked me on my shoulder.

"Huh, what?" I finally came to my senses and turned around to face the dragon slayer.

"Hey, Bunny girl said that you wanted to talk to me 'bout something." Gajeel asked while crossing his arms.

"She did?" I turned to Luc who was now right next to me.

"Levy, tell Gajeel how you feel."Lucy whispered in my ear.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Look Shorty; are you wanting to talk or are you getting cold feet."

"Come on Levy Chan, you know the saying; the sooner the better right?" Lucy nudged me with her elbow and gave me a wink. "She is all yours, Gajeel." Lucy said as she quickly walked away to Natsu.

"W-wait, come back!" I was about to go after when I felt something warm engulf my hand.

"Tch, you're not going anywhere until you tell what the fuck is going on!" Gajeel insisted.

"Fine, but can we go somewhere a little more private?" I blushed madly as I looked at his hand that was now entwined with my own.

"Will my dorm do?"

"Your dorm? Err I suppose."

"Good, now the sooner we get there the sooner I can get something to eat." Gajeel's stomach rumbled as he pulled me towards his dorm, never releasing my hand. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato right now.

"Gajeel can you slow down, or release my hand?" I squeaked while trying to take my hand from his.

"Not a chance pipsqueak, the faster we get there the sooner I can get something to eat and if I let you go then you will only slow me down!"

"But I'm going to trip if we keep at this speed!"

"Stop winging shrimp!"

"My name is Whaa!" Just then I caught my foot in a pot hole fell forwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to come into contact with the concrete. When I finally did land on the soft surface I, wait, soft, concrete isn't soft.

"God shrimp, you're heavier than you look!"

"What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes to find that Gajeel was laying face down on the floor, with me lying on top of him. I lay there, frozen to the spot. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to speak.

"Are ya gonna get off of me or am I going to have to get you off?"

"O oh sorry I err?" I could not get a single word out.

"Man I ain't got time for this, get off!" Gajeel shouted frustratingly as he got up from the ground which had effectively thrown me on to the floor. He dusted himself off and turned around to face me. "What the hell? Why are you all red, Shorty?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"N no reason!" I stuttered while getting up.

"You're sure acting weird today, way more than usual; my dorm is just around the corner let's go." "Okay." I answered quietly as I followed him round the corner. I defiantly will not be telling Lu Chan about that incident. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

Gajeel Pov

"Where here." I announced while I placed the key into the keyhole and turned the key. The lock clicked and I grasped the handle and pushed it down and swung the door open. I then entered the room and threw my keys on the table next to the door. I noticed that she was not coming in; she was just stood at the door frame; probably wondering if it was safe. I started to smirk.

"Don't worry Pipsqueak; I don't bite!"

"No, it's just…"

"Come on your letting the cold out!" I demanded. Levy quickly complied and stepped over the door way and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, I had already grabbed an iron bar from a sack and started to chew on it as I flopped down onto my bed. "So, little one, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, do you err consider us as friends?" She twiddled my fingers as her cheeks became flushed again.

"Friends?" I repeated as I wiped my mouth and tucked my arms under my head. "I don't really label things like that but, I suppose we are, why'd ya ask?"

"Well I kind of, erm see you as ah…"

"Come on Shorty anytime soon would be good!"

"Huh, I, well, I guess I..."

"For crying out loud!" I boomed so loudly that my voice actually made her jump as I got up from my bed. "Speak properly shrimp I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Levy? Not shrimp, not Shorty, not pipsqueak and not little one. It's L.E.V.Y! "Levy shouted back.

"Well if you aren't gonna tell me 'Levy' then what is keeping you here. Go away I don't have time to stand around gabbing on a subject that is not important to me!" I waved her away and turned towards my bed.

"But I, I need to…"

"You're trying my patience! Now stop stuttering and spit it out shrimp!"

"I LIKE YOU!"

"What?" I spun around as soon as I heared those three words. Levy was looking down at the floor and her hands were scrunched up in tight fists.

"I like you, as in more than a friend." Little drops of water began to fall to the ground. I slowly began to walk towards the sobbing girl.

"But you don't even care;" Levy continued, "you think this is all just a game."

I was now about a metre away; I brought my hand up to cup her cheek, but before I made contact she aggressively slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me! You, you," She that let all of her rage out of her like a rushing river. "You are the most arrogant, horrible, cruellest person on the planet!" Levy turned around and placed her hand on the door handle and roughly opened the door. She then turned to me; her hazel eyes were now full of hurt and fury. "AND MY NAME IS LEVY YOU BAKA!" She screamed as she slammed the door shut, leaving me dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

"S she likes me more than as a friend?" I replayed her confession in my head over and over like a tape recorder, my whole body was shaking so much that I nearly lost it completely, I felt like a complete bastard for not realising it sooner. No wonder she would always go red when she was near me. My legs acted on their own as I grabbed my keys and ran out of my room and hastily locked my door. I then smelled the air to try and find her sweet smelling scent. "_Hmm, looks like she is going back to the playing grounds." _I thought as a rushed towards that direction. This was the first time anyone had feelings for me that was beyond friendship and I was not going to lose her love. No matter what I had to do. When my eyes eventually gazed upon a small woman wearing an orange dress that possessed a head of blue hair travelling towards bunny girl, I knew I had to get to her before she told bunny girl what happened.

Normal POV

To say that levy was just upset was the understatement of the century; she was deeply and utterly heartbroken; how could he treat her like she was nothing but trash, after all they had been through together, she did not understand, the only thing that would make her feel better was to take her anger out on someone, and she knew just the person.

Lucy Heartfilla.

It was her that told Gajeel that Levy 'apparently' wanted to talk, it was her who had left Levy alone with the idiot, Lucy is Levy's best friend and she had totally messed up the script mages life. When Levy had finally found the celestrial spirit mage; she was just about to stomp over to Lucy to give her a piece of her mind when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and before she could yell out for help a hand came to her mouth, tuning the yell into a muffled cry. When I saw the purple glove I knew who had her captive. He then shuffled back round a corner away from sight. She started to kick frantically, hoping she could hit the idiot where it hurts. Gajeel realised what she was trying to do and he put her down and in a fast motion he pinned her arms to her side. Before she could even realise what was happening, the iron dragon slayer crashed his lips against hers, Levy's eyes went wide as her whole body stiffened. Gajeel then skilfully pried open her mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like cinnamon and apples; a match made in heaven. Levy could not grasp onto reality; Gajeel was kissing her, full on, like his emotions had just exploded like an atomic bomb. Soon enough she started to relax and finally closed her eyes so she could savour the moment. Gajeel noticed that she was beginning to accept him and he released her arms and drifted his hand up to hold her face. Levy then came to rest her hands on his sides. Levy for once felt like she was on top of the world. And nothing, nothing, could ruin this moment, not even from starvation of oxygen, none of them made a move to pull away until they was sure that they would probably faint if they kept it up. So when newly blossomed couple finally did pull away, both lovers were panting like mad, however before Levy could recover fully, Gajeel pressed his lips against hers again in one last searing kiss. This time Gajeel pulled away and wrapped his arms around the small mage protectively. Levy buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Levy, I'm not exactly the most vigilant guy in the world, I did not realise that you hated those nicknames so much." Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear lovingly.

"We finally get together and that's the first thing you say?" Levy chuckled.

"But I don't think that you know that there only nicknames; I don't call you them to be spiteful, you could say it was one of my ways to be affectionate towards you but being discrete at the same time."

"Well, I don't think you need to be discrete anymore, Gajeel Kun."

"I guess not but, I am still gonna call you Shrimp."

"Whatever." Levy sighed and pushed Gajeel away. "We should get back."

"Yeah that might be best; I wanna see the reaction on their faces." Gajeel sniggered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Wait a second, whose faces."

"Your lap dogs."

"_CRAP!"_

Constance: Finished!

Gajeel: ….

Levy: Well, that was interesting.

Gajeel: I'm gonna fucking kill you bitch

Constance: Oh no!

Levy: Gajeel don't

Gajeel: Too late *summoned spear heads* Hey bitch, you have officially turned into my new dart board.

Constance: Ah sorry I just remembered I need to be somewhere else.

Levy: Where?

Constance: ANYWHERE BUT NEAR HIM! *Runs for her life*

Gajeel: GET BACK HERE! *Chases after her*

Levy:…. Well, I guess that's it then

Constance: *Rests against a wall* Just so you know for now this is a one shot but I am going to carry it on when I finish My Konekochan's a real kitty. *Sees a spear head pierce the wall next to her head* CRAP GOTTA GO! *Runs again*

Gajeel: God that bitch is fast.

Levy: Bye!


End file.
